


Pretty Encounter

by estellarcia



Series: v3 oneshots featuring either shuichi or kokichi or rantaro [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, OOC, Oneshot, idk TAGS, my first danganronpa fanfic that i bothered to finish, the ships here can be interpreted platonic or romantic, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estellarcia/pseuds/estellarcia
Summary: Shuichi gets some nachos.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: v3 oneshots featuring either shuichi or kokichi or rantaro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935814
Kudos: 23





	Pretty Encounter

Shuichi blinks awake, feeling his shoulders being shaken. As he slowly became more coherent, he subconsciously wiped drool from his lips with the back of his hand. Squinting, he glares at a purple blob in front of him. Was that… Kokichi? What was he doing in his room?

“Get up sleeping beauty! We agreed that it’s your turn to get us some midnight snaaacks!” He whines childishly, bouncing and shaking him a little more violently. Shuichi grumbles curses under his breath and processes his surroundings, getting slightly teary eyed.

He must’ve fallen asleep while working on this recent case… He vaguely remembers ignoring Kokichi’s obnoxious ways of distracting him earlier. He flinches, his elbow painfully slamming against the corner of his chair when fingers suddenly snap in front of his face.

“Better not be spacing out on me right now, shumai!” Kokichi scolds with an annoyed scowl as Shuichi winces weakly, rubbing his arm uselessly.

“Uh,” Shuichi responds intelligently, “S-sorry, what were you saying?” Kokichi scoffs.

“Tch, I’m only repeating this because you’re pretty and adorable when you sleep, alright?” Shuichi felt his eye twitch, wishing for him to proceed to get to the point and decided to ignore his unnecessary comments, “Anyway, I decided that I want nachos. Pweaase? Can we have nachooos?” Kokichi’s eyes were almost sparkling like a child’s in an amusement park, which was odd considering it was… Shuichi glances at the clock… 3 AM. Sighing in defeat and irritation he reluctantly gets up from his chair and heads out to the dining hall with Kokichi calling out to him to not forget to microwave the cheese… What?

Sleep deprived and lethargic, Shuichi grumbles as he nears the dining hall. He nearly slams the door open, barely catching it in time. There was someone seated at one of the chairs, and they seemed to be asleep. 

Weird, Shuichi doesn’t think he’s seen this person around anywhere. Tip toeing towards them in curiosity, he spots green hair bathed in moonlight. They- he? Was seated weirdly, sitting backward with his legs spread out, arms and head resting at the back of the chair. He was facing away from the door, and Shuichi felt like a creep already so he hastily marched back to the pantry without seeing the stranger’s face.

Shuichi didn’t want to be blinded by the kitchen lights so he resorted to trusting his vision to feel around for a bag that felt like chips and cheese.

He lazily places cheese on top of some chips on a plate and almost stomps back to his room where Kokichi is probably peeping in his belongings before he remembers that Kokichi reminded him to...microwave. Did he suspect that Shuichi would forget to melt the cheese?

Slightly offended for no reason, he turns around and plops the mess of chips and cheese into the microwave. He should probably stop the microwave when it was in 1 second so he wouldn’t startle the random dude in the- who would sleep there anyway?

Suddenly he jumps at the beep of the microwave - shit he must’ve miscalculated, and it seems he also awoken mr. avocado haired weirdo too. That was the one thing he wanted to avoid but oh well. Before he could open the microwave (oh wow the melted cheese kinda smells nice) blinding lights seep into the room and Shuichi nearly hisses.

“Who would be up noisily making-” Mr. weirdo shows up, leaning on the door frame and - oh no he’s hot.

The stranger pauses, probably at the sight of Shuichi shielding his eyes like a vampire at daylight and Shuichi eyes the cartilage piercings and studs that decorated the stranger’s ears and is that an eyebrow piercing-

“Me,” Shuichi blurted before he agreed to say anything at all, answering Mr. handsome’s unfinished question. Said stranger’s weirdly long eyelashes flutter as he stares owlishly at Shuichi. His dishevelled appearance somehow making him appear more attractive how the fuck-

“Question,” Stranger says again, and Shuichi almost passes out due to his deep voice, suddenly intimidated. Before he could continue, Shuichi’s traitorous sleep deprived mind encouraged him to open his mouth.

“Before you ask yes I am making nachos because my best friend asked me to, also who’re you? I’ve never seen you around the academy before,” Shuichi says and the stranger blinks again, before scratching his nape sheepishly. Shuichi gets the weird urge to steal one of the rings on the guy’s fingers.

“Ah, right. I’m Rantaro Amami, Ultimate Adventurer. Reason you haven’t seen me around is probably because I take off and travel alot,” Shuichi slowly presses a button on the microwave again because the cheese probably hardened. He was already malfunctioning, so Kokichi throwing a hissy fit over nachos at 3 AM didn’t sound ideal. Rantaro observes the action with amusement.

“I really didn’t expect to run into some hot dude while making nachos at the devil’s hour but I gotta get these to Kokichi before he commits arson,” Shuichi grumbles, taking the plate out when the microwave beeps again, unaware of the comment he just made. Rantaro stares at Shuichi in bewilderment, cheeks tinted pink as he makes a beeline for the exit because honestly, he was starving, too. He hopes Kokichi doesn’t mind sharing.

He doesn’t, but he was still pissed.

“What took you so long, Shuichi?? I was just about to send my organization after you to assassinate you for running away with the nachos!! And now you want to share?!” Kokichi wails, indignant. He flailed on Shuichi’s bed, making a big mess and he grimaced. Shuichi shrugs, plopping cheese soaked chips in his mouth. Mean Girls was playing on his TV above his bed (thanks, Miu) when Shuichi came back, slightly out of breath.

“Yeah? And I don’t remember making a deal to bring each other midnight snacks,” Shuichi refutes.

“Aw, you noticed? Too late now, though, so you better thank me for this idea.”

“Shut up.”

“Geez, Regina George, tone down the sass. Anyway, what happened in the kitchen that made you take a million years?”

“I had to contemplate whether or not to actually bring these to you or just eat it all in the dining hall instead when I found out you played me.”

“U-uwah, so c-cold! WAAAAAAA!”

“Oh my god shut u-”

“Anyway, you’re still a terrible liar, shumai, I’m hearing this story after the movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i didnt know how to write kokichi without making him ooc
> 
> as a multishipper i had a hard time deciding who encounters who in the dining hall but here you go :))
> 
> comments make me happy so they're encouraged,,,dont be shy haha
> 
> you can tell me how shit this fic is and i'll still cry happy tears


End file.
